New Moon What If On Hiatus
by x.Amelia'Cullen.x
Summary: What If When The Cullens Come Back To Bella She Doesn't Want Edward Anymore? What If She Wants Jasper Oce She Gets To Know Him A Little Better. Does Jasper Feel Anything Towards Bella? What About Alice Does She Think Of Bella As A Rival?
1. The Vision

**-Alaska, The Denali Clan-**

**[.JPOV.]**

I saw Alice suddenly freeze with a blank expression on her face staring into nothing. She must be having another vision. I walked up to my wife and put my hand on both sides of her face trying to calm her and to look into her eyes. I could feel waves of unbelief, hurt, shock, anger and depression rolling off of her. They were so strong that they sent shivers down my back. I tried to call out to her to distract her so she could tell me what she has seen.

''Sweetheart, look at me. What are you seeing darlin'? ''

I was getting seriously worried now.

Suddenly she snapped back out of it and looked at me with shocked and hurt eyes.

''What is it dear? What did you see?''

''Jazz… Bella… '' She trailed off

''What about Bella, love? ''

''I… I saw her…. I saw her jumping off… off a cliff… ''She fell to her knees and dropped her face into her arms. Rocking back and forth slowly.

I could feel strong waves of pain & depression and… anger?

''I told him… I told him it's a bad idea… why… he should have listened… I… I loved her… How could she..?'' Alice kept murmuring under her breath.

''Shhh… Everything's gonna be all right love, just hang in there…''I was trying to comfort her. I really couldn't believe this is actually happening right now. My phone started ringing. Caller ID said it's Carlisle.

''Hello?''

''Good morning Jasper how are you and Alice doing?''

''Not too well actually''

''Why? What happened?''

''Carlisle we need to move back to Forks. Charlie needs us.''

''What? I don't understand? Why Charlie? What about Bella can't she take care of him?''

''Bella jumped off a cliff Carlisle. We need to help Charlie!''

''What?! She killed herself? But…''

''But remember what Edward said about interfering… Maybe we should just leave them be?''

''Forget about Edward! It's entirely his fault! The poor girl couldn't take it when he left her for no good reason!''

''Well I don't know about the rest of them but Esme and I are on our way to Forks. I'll see you there.''

And with that he hung up. When I looked back at Alice she was already packing her bags to go to Forks. We hurried out to the car and took off.

Alice called Rosalie and Emmet and told them about Bella and about us going back to Forks. They said they're on their way there. Then she called Edward. I was afraid of the way that he'll react to this. He really loved Bella though I think lately he's been thinking about her less and less.

After a very long ride we were finally driving up the pathway to our old house in Forks. I've missed this place a lot. And I've missed Bella a lot as well. Thinking about her death hurts a lot. I can't believe we lost her. It was already dark which was good. Alice and I decided to go to Charlie immediately and after a few minutes of speeding down the empty streets of Forks we were pulling up to Charlie's house. We went straight in without noticing that the police cruiser wasn't there and neither was Bella's old Chevy. That's when I heard the truck pulling into the front. I heard the door open and close and I took a deep breath. The smell was familiar but it was probably someone who has been around her a lot before she died. I heard Alice leap down the stairs to see who came. The front door opened and the person couldn't find the light switch. Alice turned the light on herself. I froze right there after I saw who the person was. I couldn't believe it!

''OH MY GOD! ALICE!!! JASPER!!! What are you guys doing here??!! ''Bella screeched and ran up to grab Alice into a tight hug. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.

''Um… Bella…? No offence but how are you still alive? '' I asked her

''Ohhhh… Alice saw me fall didin't she?''

''I saw you **jump** off the cliff. I kept watching but you never came back up! I thought you died! '' Alice told her.

''Err… Yeah about that… I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything… it was just for fun! I went cliff diving with the La Push guys, they do it all the time!''

''Okay… so we come all the way back because we think that you are dead and we want to try and help Charlie out and we find you alive and well jumping off cliffs for fun? ''alice asked

''Basically yeah… But please don't leave!! Please… I REALLY Missed you guys… '' The last part came out as pleading and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I reached out and touched her hand sending a wave of peace and calm towards her and Alice. Bella looked at my hand then into my eyes. She looked… grateful.

''Okay so we should let you sleep for the night and unpack our bags in the house and we'll see you tommorrow okay Bella? '' Alice said calmly.

''NO! I mean… Please don't leave me all alone for the night, can at least one of you stay with me on the sofa? Charlie isin't going to be back anytime soon. He's away for all this week.''

''Well I could stay if you'd like that. '' I offered.

''Sure Jas you stay then after everything's sorted in the house I'll come back '' Alice spoke softly.

''Yay! '' I could feel the happiness rolling off Bella I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

''Well bye bye Bella, see you in a bit Jazz. '' Alice hugged Bella and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. As soon as Bella and I went to the sofa she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

''Jasper…'' Bella whispered. She didin't look like she was awake. I guess she just sleep talks.

''Jasper…. No… Don't go… '' she murmured softly in her sleep then let out a small sigh. Hmm, I guess she's dreaming about me I chuckled under my breath. Maybe that's why Edward used to like to watch her sleep so much, because of the talking, she loved him so she probably dreamt about him a lot.

''Uhh….No Jasper stay… Please… '' Bella pleaded in her sleep. I could feel a few different emotions coming off her. Sadness, regret and… love? She must be dreaming of someone else…Bella then turned on her other side with her head on my lap. She murmured my name again really quietly. Then she didn't say anything else until sunrise when she turned again and murmured so softly that I could barely hear it

''Uhh… I love you Jasper…''

Hmm Okay, That can't be right. Though I do feel quite a lot of love coming off her at the moment.


	2. Port Angeles

The next moring I didin't mention anything about the dreams to Bella but somehow she must have sensed something because I could feel Shyness & embarrassement coming off her at breakfast.

'' So, did you sleep well, Bella?'' I asked

''Yeah I gues, no nightmares for the first time in months'' She silence continued until there was a knock on the door. Bella went to answer it and as soon as she opened the door Alice sprang at her from the doorway and pulled her into a tight hug.

''Mornin' Bella, Sleep well?''She asked

''Sure I guess…'' Bella murmured

Alice danced her way up to me then and gave me a peck on the lips.

'' Mornin' Jazz, had a good night?''

'' Yeah, and you?''

'' Sure I guess, I went hunting tonight.'' She informed me. Well I already knew that because of her butter-scotch colour eyes but still.''Soooo, what do you guys wanna do today?'' She sprang up excitement rollig off her in strong waves.

''Ummm, I don't know any ideas Jasper?'' Bella asked me.

''Err…'' was my answer

''I KNOW! '' Alice jumped up. Oh no…'' We can go SHOPPING! '' She squeeled in excitement. I heard Bella groan behid her. I guess that means more 'Barbie Bella' for them. Ah well I can't complain. At least I don't have to do anything. I stood up and walked past Bella brushind on her hand lighty. I heard her heartbeat stop then pick up at a faster pace_. Hmm, interesting._

'' _Just where do you think YOU'RE going Jazz? '' I heard Alice call behind me. Crap._

'' _err… I thought u would't want me arround to spoil your fun at the mall , hun '' at that I saw Bella a look that seemed like a desperate cry for help. I held back a chukle._

'' _Oh Jas, you know you wouldn't spoil it, infact we will need a guy's view on the outfits.''_

_I groaned. Bella couldn't help laughtig at my pained expression. Alice didin't seem to notice though. I don't think she would otice anything until I came with her. I let out aother quiet groan and went to get the keys._

'' _Okay darlin' but only for an hour okay? I don't feel like walking arround every single shop in Port Angeles okay?'' I early begged._

'' _Okay, okay, an hour… '' she agreed and looked kind of annoyed. '' give or take a few more hours…'' she added under her breath._

_Me and Bella groaned, what did we ever do to give us this kid of punishment?_

''_Okay then, come on. The sooner we get there the sooner we'll be done.'' I hope…_

_Finally the drive ended at Port Angeles mall._

_Well here going nothing._


	3. The Dream

**Hey guys ;D Thanks for the reviews x**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Friend Paris ;DD x**

**Luvv you :**

**Anywayz , Enjoyx **

**-Mia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

[.BPOV.]

We were at the shopping mall in about half an hour. Prepare for the worst torture i your life. We had to go into EVERY SINGLE shop int he mall. we were nearly done there was arround 5 shops left. Next shop was Victorias Secret. Oh Crap. I have to get out of this somehow.

'' Umm, Alice I don't rea-

'' I dont CARE Bella. You NEED new lingerie and you're comming with ME.'' She Interrupted me.

'' But I don't NEED new lingerie because there's nobody to show it off to REMEMBER?'' Please let me go pleeeaasee.

'' As I said I don't CARE. Now come ON! '' She screeched and dragged me into the store. we came out after an hour.

[.JPOV.]

Oh my god Bella & Alice can be so funny sometimes. I was trying not to laugh when Bella was trying to get out of Victorias Secret and Alice just dragged her in screeching. LoL . Poor Bella though. She was all red the whole time they were there. I have never seen anyone blush for an hour straight. We went to a few other shops and finally went back to the car. On the way home we stopped at McDonald's to get Bella some food. She fell asleep on the way. I was carrying her upstairs when she murmured my name in her sleep. Again. Hmm I kinda like it though. Oh god what am I THINKING? Of course i don't like it if she likes me or if she dreams about me. I can't like it because i've got a wife and i love her. Right? Oh god I'm confused. -.- I don't like Bella. I love Alice. I don't want Bella to dream of me. I don't. I don't like the love she sends when she talks about me in her sleep. I Don't. Because I love Alice and I am married to Alice and I will love Alice forever because she loves me and nothing and nobody can ever change that. Right? Okay right I just gotta be away from Bella when she talks about me in her sleep and that's it. But I want to hear her say my name in her sleep. I like it when she says my name. I like it when she dreams of me. I like it when she sends waves of love and affection to me while she dreams of me. No WAIt. I DON'T, I DON'T Because I love ALICE not BELLA. Yes that's right I love Alice And Bella is like a sister to me. _Just keep telling that to yourself Jasper. _Urghh this is sooo WRONG. Right I do not love BELLA. Because i Love ALICE. Oh for cryin out loud.

[.BPOV.]

I woke up in the morning and remembered how i dreamed of Jasper and I kissing. Oh God. That is SO wrong in SO many ways. I Don't Like Jasper. He's married to my best friend! Who likes to torture me with a game called 'Barbie Bella' but still she's my best friend! And Jasper obviously doesn't even LOOK at me that way. Right i should shut up and get into the shower. I picked up my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into jeans and a blue blouse. Edward use to say this colour blue looks good on me. Oh who cares about what Edward says?! That idiot left me and made his family that i adored go with him. He didin't even let them say good bye to me when they left. That's like soo mean. Because i love his family and i love him and he took away most of the people that i love just because i got a stupid paper cut ! Who has never had a paper cut? Anyone could have gotten a paper cut. Well except the Cullens because paper wouldn't slice their marble skin. They wouldn't even feel anything. Anyways. Atleast they're back all of them except Edward. I guess they liked it here and when i ''died'' they came back because there was no reason not to. Though Alice seems happy that I'm not dead after cliff diving. Hmm, I wonder now that they're back will I still hear Edwards voice when i do dangerous stuff just like before or not.


	4. The Cullen's Are Staying

**Heyaa People :**

**I'm Glad You Guys Like It Lol ;D**

**Anywayz, This Chapter Is For Paris & Connor & Taylor :P**

**Enjoy x**

**-Mia.x**

* * *

**[.APOV.]**

How can anyone hate shopping as much as Bella? Like seriously. She's a girl. Girls like make-up & clothes & fashion & sparkly stuff & pink. Bella doesn't like any of that. Infact she thinks it's torture to go shopping in the mall & to dress up & wear a lot of make-up. I just don't get it. Well, I shall change her attitude towards girly stuff. Or else she will suffer. Lol. Suddenly My thoughts were gone and a vision came into my mind. There was a huge beautiful valley, grass & wild flowers everywhere. There were two people laying on the grass cuddling each other. I could only see one of their faces though. My Jasper. With some other girl. Oh my god. That means me and Japer will break up. Because he obviously wouldn't cheat. But when?

**[.JPOV.]**

As I was running home from Bella's house I heard someone sobbing. I ran towards the sound to figure out who it was. As soon as I reached the source i saw it was my wife. My poor Alice was sobbing without tears because vampires don't have tears. I wonder what happened to her that made her so sad? I walked up to her quietly not wanting to frighten her.

''Alice..? Honey what's wrong? What happened, love?'' I murmured to her quietly.

''I...I...I saw...A...bad..vision...that's...That's..All..'' She Whispered between sobs. I sat down beside her and put my arms arround her sending calming waves to her.

''It's okay dear... Tell me what you saw? '' She never reacted to any of her visions like that. Odd. :S Alice just shook her head and kept sobbing.

'' Okai, will you tell me when you've calmed down, love? '' I asked. She just nodded. I picked her up and ran to the house and into our room. I locked the door behind me. I put Alice down on our bed and sat down beside her. I kept sending her waves of calm and love to make her feel better but she kept sobbing. I kissed her forehead softly and she calmed down a little. I laid soft kisses across her sofl marble cheek and along her jawline. She started sending out waves of love towards me tho there was some hurt and pain under it all. I kissed her lips gently pouring all my love for her into it and she seemed to respond exactly the same way.

**[.EPOV.]**

I can't Believe this, it's impossible, no way. Bella can't be dead. It's impossible. Why would she even jump off a cliff? She's not the suicidal type as far as i know and i know her very well. She doesn't even have a reason for suicide. Like I just don't get this.I have to go to Forks to see this for myself and if she really is dead then i'm off to the Volturi. i can't live in a world without Bella. I just can't. I 'm driving at 150 mph I should be in Forks in a few hours. I still can't believe that Bella killed herself. How could she? What ABout Charlie? And Renee? And her friends?

Okai I'm in Forks and I'm on my way to our house. I parked the car in the garage and walked into the house.

'' Hi everyone. How's Charlie holding up? '' I Asked.

'' He's perfectly fine Edward. '' I heard Rosalie say. I was a little bit confused at this point.

'' Isin't he sad about Bella's death? '' I asked.

'' Bella is alive and well and happy to see that we're back in Forks you idiot. '' She snapped back at me. What a bitch.

'' If she's alive then why are you still here? Go pack your bags and i'll wait in the car. '' I said starting to walk back to the garage.

'' You can go where ever you want Edward but that doesn't mean that any one of us is coming with you. We love Bella she's like a sister to us. And we hurt her enough because of you already. Nobody is leaving Forks again just because you said so. And if we are leaving we will ask if Bella wants to come with us. And we're not leaving her all alone in depression and thinking that we don't love her just because you think it's right. We made this mistake once and we're not making it again. By the way i don't think she wants to see you. You hurt her badly you know that? I'm glad that at least she forgave us for leaving her without even saying goodbye. So Eddie, nobody will stop you if you still want to leave but we're not coming with you this time and we don't care if it's for the best or what ever else you shall think of. The Cullens are staying in Forks whether you like it or not. ''

'' What? No! NO! Noo!! We Can't stay here. We can't put her in danger like that. Do you want Jasper to kill her? Where is you common sense? I can't believe you would risk her life just because you don't feel like going away ! '' I coulnd't believe this. They're risking her life just by being near her. And now they say that I'm the bad guys just because i left her so she wouldn't be endangered every single day. I did it to keep her safe not to hurt her. I don't understand. '' How can you do this to her? She deserves a normal life like every other human. She doesn't deserve having her life taken away by... by monsters!'' I shouted back at Rosalie.

'' Stop right there Edward. Did you ever bother to ask Bella what does she rather? ''

'' Well no but...''

'' You didin't! Well she's not a baby Edward. She has to make her own decisions and she doesn't need you making them for her because as we discovered you rather hurt her in the process. Now do you rather seeing her happy all the time or do you like it when she cries herself to sleep every single night for the last 5 months and have nightmares every single night. Do you think Charlie likes seeing her lifeless every day ? ''

'' But maybe she should try at least. It's not our fault she doesn't even try to get back into her normal human life...''

'' I can't believe what I'm hearing! You think she doesn't even try?!! She tries so hard every single day! Charlie said he hasn't seen anyone ever try harder! It hurts to watch! Do you really think that she wouldn't try for Charlie? Do you really think of her like that? I guess you really don't know her afterall. Bottom line is, we're staying in Forks and there's nothing you can do about it.''


	5. Tanya's 'Services'

**_Ciao M'dears : x_**

**_Thanks For All The Faves & Alerts !! x_**

**_Sorry For The Delay Btw ;] Been Kinda Busy :P_**

**_Well Anywayz, Enjoy ;]_**

**_Love,_**

**_-Mia.x_**

* * *

_'' I can't believe what I'm hearing! You think she doesn't even try?!! She tries so hard every single day! Charlie said he hasn't seen anyone ever try harder! It hurts to watch! Do you really think that she wouldn't try for Charlie? Do you really think of her like that? I guess you really don't know her afterall. Bottom line is, we're staying in Forks and there's nothing you can do about it.''_

**[.EPOV.]**

I was in complete shock after I heard all of that. How can they not care about Bella's safety like that? I just can't believe this. And I guess my dear 'sister' wasn't finished yet. -.-'

''Oh,Eddie, i forgot to warn you. If you _EVER_ go back to that Tanya slut up in the Denali for her 'services' behind Bella's back again, I will personally rip you to shreds and hide the pieces arround the globeso you can suffer for centuries trying to find them and fuse yourself back together. Got it _brother? '' _I could just hear the venom on that last part. Bitchy Rose is back! Oh good Lord. Why is she screeching at me anyway? All I did was protect my Bella from our world. What's so bad in that? And about the Tanya 'services' as Rosalie so kindly calls them, that's just to relieve my sexual tension so I don't give in to Bella and so I won't hurt her. But I still need to release all the sexual tention once in a while so it's still fair right? I don't get it why it's Rosalie of all people threatening me about that anyway. Odd. She wouldn't even do that to me.

'' As if you would ever do that to your own brother! And especially because you dont want to hurt Her! Did you forgt that we're talking about Bella here? Did you forget that you always hated her and always will hate her? It's not like she's worth more to you than me! Ha! As if! '' Like seriously! She would NOT protect MY Bella from ME! She HATES her!! Oh God this is soo messed up!

''For your Information, Bella is worth to me WAYY more than you! And I suggest you stop acting like a stalker arround her too. For your own safety that is. And believe me i WOULD rip you apart and i would enjoy every last minute of it. i would find your head every century or two and laugh in your face at you suffering. Maybe then you would learn a lesson about how to treat a girl.'' She stormed out of the room in a huff and I heard Emmet laughting outside. What a family!

It's nearly midnight Bella is probably in bed already. I should go check up on her. I ran trough the forest towards Charlie's house enjoying the wind in my face when I smelt dogs. Werewolves to be exact. Ew. It Reeks! I feel like trowing up. At least i'm nearly in her house. Hmm, Charlie's cruiser is not in the driveway. Odd. I could already smell her. I ran to the tree beside her window and climbed up quickly. The window was closed. Another odd thing. I pushed the window open ad jumped in without a sound. I saw the angelic beauty that is My Bella. She turned arround in her sleep and smiled. She's probably dreaming of me, like always. I smiled to myself ad walked to the bed. I hesistated for a second before climbing into the bed and wrapping my arms arround her. I was watching her sleep until she shuddered and woke up. When she felt my arms arround her she screamed and jumped out of the bed. Isabella turned arround and glared at me with the fiercest look on her angelic face. i Didin't understand it. What was wrong?

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie guyz but it makes it better this way :p**

**Anywayz ;D Just wanted to Tell you that Theres a magic green button right there at the bottom of this page for reviews that makes the chapters upload faster :P so review and Jasper will bring you cookies ! x**

**-Mia x**


End file.
